networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Memes in Social Media
What makes the Meme a Form of Spreadable Media? * Shareable. Memes are easy to share. A viewer can simply copy and paste to share with friends. * Efficiency. They're short and to the point so the message is quickly understood. If there is text it's minimal and the image is usually bold and obvious to the viewer. * Inclusive. Memes connect with a broad spectrum of people. A meme can serve as an inside joke shared by the masses. * Comedic. More often than not memes are humorous. This promotes a connection among viewers and encourages viewers to share with others. How Memes are used in Social Media: The meme stems from a desire for humans to connect with one another. The Internet has been an incubator for many forms of spreadable media and the meme has become one of them. Today, memes are not only a commonality among Internet users but a primary supplement to their online communication. The meme has gained momentum because of a technology savvy society compiled with our demand for fast and easy information. This creates the perfect platform for this specific communication to thrive. Not only does it enhance our way of communicating, it often simultaneously uses the Internet as a vehicle for advertising. The meme is a device that uses wit to bring people together on a variety of topics. Memes have connected Internet users using humor, but more specifically, snark. Snark is the snide or mocking rhetoric used, commonly found in the sharing of memes. It is a form of sarcasm to get a point across. The Internet has given people a place to voice their opinions and have them be heard. This opens up the floor for opposing views and disagreement. Tension is to be expected when using a network that gives way for conversation. This does not always mean that users are looking for argument but instead just mindful discussion. Memes have served as a great way to ease tension in discussions online because they replace potentially harsh language with a comedic image that is usually familiar to both parties. They bring fourth a common ground that is often pushed aside in high-pressure conversations. Conversely, and maybe most popularly, memes are a bonding mechanism simply referencing the topic of discussion. Memes are utilized among friends or acquaintances to bring joy to the table. Websites like Buzzed have flourished using memes in their articles. How to Make Your Own Meme Sources # Brown, James. “Louis C.K.’s ‘Weird Ethic’: Kairos and Rhetoric in the Network.” Present Tense. (2013) Web. 14 October 2015 2. Hristova, Stefka. “Visual Memes as Neutralizers of Political Dissent.” TripleC: Open '' ''Access Journal for a Global Sustainable Information Society. (2014) Web. 15 October 2015 3. Jenkins, Henry. “If It Doesn’t Spread, It’s Dead (Part Seven): Aesthetic and Structural Strategies.” Confessions of an Aca-Fan''. (2009) Web. 15 October 2015 '' 4. Parrott, Jill. “I’ll Google It!: How Collective Wisdom in Search Engines Alters the Rhetorical Canons.” Present Tense. (2010) Web. 14 October 2015 5. Shifman, Limor. “Memes in Digital Culture.” ''The MIT Press ''(2014). pag. 37 Web. 14 October 2015 __FORCETOC__ Category:Memes and Participatory Culture